vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave New World
Brave New World is the second episode of the Second Season and the twenty-fourth episode in the series. Summary thumb|300px|Brave New World promo THE CARNIVAL FROM HELL — When a confused and desperate leaves the hospital and joins her friends at the Mystic Falls Carnival wants to take immediate action, but and come to Caroline’s defense. is completely mystified by Caroline's behavior, but still tries to tell her about his feelings for her. Damon has suspicions about 's Uncle and uses Tyler’s volatile personality in an attempt to get Mason to reveal his secret. Upset with everything going on around her, takes her anger out on Damon. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matthew Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * BJ Britt as Carter Soundtrack Trivia General * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes * This is the first episode since History Repeating to feature Damon as the main antagonist. * This episode is Caroline-centric. * Caroline becomes the second main female character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki. * Vicki Donovan is mentioned by Damon. She was last seen in Haunted. * Stefan jokes about the Lockwood's being werewolves in this episode. It is later confirmed that they are indeed part of the werewolf gene lineage. * Carter Dies. Behind The Scenes * This episode had 3.04 million viewers in USA. * The series finale of NBC's TV show Heroes had the same name. It also involves a carnival. * Katherine, Jenna and Alaric don't appear in this episode. * Mason meets Stefan in this episode. Cultural References * When Stefan arm wrestles Mason and loses he tells Damon that Mason and Tyler could be Ninja Turtles. This is a reference to the 1980s franchise , who were a band of humanoid turtles that fought crime. * is a novel by Aldous Huxley, first published in 1932. The title is derived from Shakespeare's . *Jacob is character in Stephenie Meyer's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_Saga Twilight Saga.] *Bart and Homer are characters in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons The Simpsons]. Quotes : : I'm human and I have to do human stuff, otherwise I'll go crazy. ---- : : We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. ---- : : I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that? ---- : : Is there a pattern? Like, once a month, only at night? ---- : : Aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean surely they do talk. : : I'm just happy that's a, um, a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner. ---- : : The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and "Team Jacob" Ts. ---- : : Maybe they're ninja turtles. : You're not funny. : Or no, zombies, werewolves. : No comedic timing at all. ---- : : Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan. Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter and … ---- : : Nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, boyfriend's a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us. ---- : : My father hated vampires too. Same reason your dad did. Only it was 1864. People knew how to whittle. Gallery Videos Pictures BraveNewWorld1.jpg BraveNewWorld.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Picture 4.png Forbes.png Caroline in her transformation.png Killcarter.jpg Carolinekillcarter.jpg Masonjump.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Moonstone.jpg Nurses2.jpg BraveNewWorld01.jpg BraveNewWorld2.jpg BraveNewWorld3.jpg BraveNewWorld4.jpg BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld7.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289337-400-450.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes